The field of the present invention relates to optical components. In particular, reflective and/or transmissive optical components are disclosed herein for free-space optical propagation between waveguides.
Planar optical waveguides are suitable for implementing a variety of optical devices for use in telecommunications and other fields. In addition to the planar waveguides, the planar waveguide substrate often also includes (by fabrication and/or placement thereon): alignment/support structures for placement of optical components/devices on the substrate; V-grooves and/or other alignment/support structures for positioning of optical fibers and/or fiber-optic tapers on the substrate; compensators, gratings, filters, and/or other optical elements/devices; electrical contacts and/or traces for enabling electronic access to active devices on the substrate; and/or other suitable components. Reflective and/or transmissive optical elements including, but not limited to, mirrors, beamsplitters, beam combiners, filters, lenses, and so forth are disclosed herein for use with one or more planar optical waveguides and for free-space optical propagation and/or end-coupling therebetween.